Halloween Again
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Title kinda says it all. It's another Halloween and now Octobe 31st never ends. The gang is stuck as who/what ever they were dressed as until the spell is broken.


Title – Halloween Again

Dicslaimer – I own nothing

Summery – An old flame of Giles visits on Halloween to cause misjiff and Mayhemm when he casts a spell to make every day October 31st and to take Eathans idea and turn everyone in to what they are dressed as forever. Buffy/Angel, Cordilia/Xander, Oz/Willow, Spike/Dru.

Chapter 1 – Return of and old friend

XXX

"Good Morning, Giles, A beautiful day huh," Buffy said walking into the library on October 29th happy as could be.

"Morning, don't you have class to get to?"

"Yes but I wanted to stop by and see if there was anything new,"

"Nothing yet, I am trying to figure out another prophesy, When I figure it out I will tell you,"

"Alright, I guess I will get to class,"

"Good," he said and she walked out dissapointed.

XXX

"Buffy!" Willow called from down the hall later that day.

"Hey Will, what are you up to today?"

"I'm going to get my Halloween costume tonight I had to sign up for the volunteer thing again,"

"Me too, so did Xander, Cordilia and I think Oz did too,"

"He did, Do you want to come tonight, all of us are going,"

"Sure, I have to get home first. My mom wants to make sure I am alright,"

"Ah the miracle of telling your mom you slay vampires,"

"Ha ha, Well I will see you tonight," Buffy said walking towards her house.

"Buffy how was school?" Her mother asked when she walked through the door.

"Fine, Same old Same old,"

"That's good, Are you doing any you know what tonight?" her mother asked and she laughed.

"No but I am going to get my Halloween costume,"

"That's good what are you thinking of going as this year?"

"I have no idea, I think I will go visit Angel and ask if he could come with all of us and maybe he could dress up as well,"

"That's a great idea see you later," her mother said not listening again and then walking away.

XXX

Knock Knock. Buffy knocked on Angel's door waiting for him to answer.

"Buffy?" Angel said opening the door.

"Angel do you want to come and help pick out a Halloween costume for me and maybe one for you too?" She asked

"Sure," he said as she walked in and he grabbed a shirt and then they walked out heading to the costume shop.

XXX

"Hi Buffy, Angel," Willow said when they walked in.

"Hey, so what have you got?" Buffy asked

"Well I have not found anything, Xander wants to be a Solider again, Cordilia doesn't have anything yet either, Oz is still deciding, and even Giles is picking something out,"

"Wow that's a shock," Buffy laughed

"So Buffy what were you thinking?" Angel asked

"I don't know maybe a Queen or a Goddess, or maybe something very different from anything else," She said

"That helps," Willow joked

"Well lets pick something out that we can both be like a King and Queen or a God and Goddess or maybe a Superhero and his Damsel in Distress," Angel said

"You watch a lot of T.V. don't you?"

"I get bored sometimes," He said smiling. "What else am I supposed to do during the day light hours. Besides I had a hundred years of nothing," He joked and Buffy laughed.

"How about this?" Willow said pointing to the corner of the store where there was a old solider outfit for a guy and one for a girl that was pretty revealing.

"That is...um...wow," Buffy said

"I like it," Angel said

"Your right it's different and if something happens like last year at least we would be able to fight,"

"Your right but we would not remember who we were," Angel said.

"We could write it on the outfits or put things around town to remind us," She said.

"Good Idea but would they fit?" he asked then someone walked up behind them.

"I am sure they would," The man said, he seemed to work there.

"Then we'll take them," Buffy said her mother had given her money for her and Angel to buy a costume and she had just enough.

"Buffy, Look," Cordilia said as Buffy and Angel turned around to see Giles in an old Wizard robes and a fake beard.

"Wow, This is...um...different," Buffy said.

"I would have picked disturbing," Angel said and then saw Giles' face and smiled. "Different is good," He said taking a step behind Buffy as a joke.

"Yes well I thought I would dress up this year since I have to help out with the Halloween thing," Giles said

"Good choice," Buffy said and then everyone else walked out of the dressing rooms. Willow was wearing a Cheerleading outfit, Xander was wearing a new solider outfit, Oz was in 18th century men's clothing and Cordilia was in a reviling Witch costume.

"Well I think we are all ready for Halloween," Xander said

"Yes we are," Buffy said as the rest of them changed, paid and left for home.

XXX

Giles was reading in his living room when someone knocked on the door. He got up to answer it not knowing who would be there so late and then her was in shock of who was there.

"Hello Ripper," The man said

"Hello Ronald," Giles said, angry and surprised to see his old friend in his door way.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by, how are you?"

"What do you want?" He asked angry at his old friend turned enemy.

"Can't I stop by to say hello?"

"No, I know you either want something or are planning something,"

"What would make you say that?"

"Don't act so innocent," Giles said steaming with anger

"Then I guess you will see on Halloween, I have a little surprise for you," he said and walked out.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Please Review. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks. :D


End file.
